delisrealworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Real World: Miami
is the fifth season of the reality show created by Swedish television producer Delilah Olofsson. It featured eight strangers living together in a beach house in Miami. It is the first season to take place in one of the Southern states. Residence The cast lived in a beach house in Miami Beach, Florida. The house was three stories. It included four bedrooms, each with two beds, a kitchen, a living area, a dining area, a patio, a hot tub, a pool, a pool table, and a bar. Each of the bedrooms had a different theme relating to the culture of Miami. Assignment This season, the cast was given three different job opportunities. If a cast member refused to work or was fired from their job, they were removed from the show. However, they were allowed to work with one of the other jobs if they were allowed to if fired. The jobs available were a cocktail waitress, which was only available to the females, an employee at a pizzeria, or an employee at an ice cream shop. Lily and Leanna worked as cocktail waitresses, Joe, Luke, Michael, and Mo worked at the pizzeria, and Alannah and Daria worked at the ice cream shop. Cast The cast featured eight strangers from across the country. Episodes After Filming The Reunion The Real World: Miami Reunion ''was hosted by Anastasiya Misyakov and took place in New York, New York. The entire cast was present where they talked about their lives after filming. Alannah revealed that she is since moved to New York City and is working with an indie record label. She is currently in a relationship with Luke and doesn't talk to Lily or Joe. She stated that she is now on good terms with Leanna and that they are close friends. Daria has moved to Tucson, Arizona where she is working on getting a master's degree. She hopes to be able to work as a children's psychologist and is no longer dating Mo. Joe has moved back to Memphis, however he is planning on going to South Korea soon as he's recently joined the army. He stated he no longer speaks with Alannah, yet wishes she'd forgive him. He refused to talk about his apparent homophobia. Leanna is currently living in Miami where she is currently working as a V.I.P. cocktail waitress, like she did on the show. She states that she still talks to everyone on the show and that she began to love working as a cocktail waitress from being on the show. Lily has moved to New York City where she is working as a model. She no longer speaks to Luke or Alannah. She stated that she will be moving to Miami soon and living with Leanna. Luke is still living in New York City and is working as an indie film maker. He is still in a relationship with Alannah and no longer speaks to Lily. Michael has moved to Los Angeles where he currently has a job with The Trevor Project. He stated that he no longer speaks with Joe and that his comments made himself feel like he was back in middle school again. He also stated that he and Luke are close friends. Mo revealed that he still lives in Queens and is no longer dating Daria. He is still working as a DJ but now works in Manhattan more than Queens. Other topics discussed at the reunion include Alannah being bullied by Lily and Leanna, Joe's homophobic statements, Daria and Mo's relationship, Lily and Luke's relationship, Alannah and Joe's relationship, Alannah and Luke's relationship, and Lily and Leanna's friendship. In addition to that, unseen footage from the show was shown and cast members answered questions from viewers. The Challenge :Challenge in '''bold' indicates that the contestant was a finalist on The Challenge. Category:The Real World Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Real World: Miami